H-16-Macarena
H-16-Macarena (H-16-マカレナ) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History Macarena dreamed of being an idol since childhood, and her parents did not greatly hinder this - the girl attended all the relevant clubs, and participated in all-competitive contests, until, finally, at least someone noticed her. Thus, the beginning of her career began children's music programs, where she was a presenter. When Macarena was 14, a mysterious incident occurred. One evening, when she was about to sleep, a strange portal opened in her room, from which a man literally fell out. The stranger was greatly exhausted, but as quickly as he could, he rose, returned to the portal, carried the girl out, laid her on the floor and then collapsed unconscious, not paying attention to Makarena at all. Macarena was a little scared and didn’t know what to do. The portal of "aliens" was closed, and she ventured to approach them. They looked like ordinary people, except that metal halos were swaying over their heads, two on each. They were dressed in strange clothes, spacious, with decorations in the form of notes and piano keys. The girl sighed and decided to tell her parents what happened. The “aliens” did not look hostile, and the parents of Macarena decided that for the time being they should be transferred to the guest room to let them rest and tell in the morning about where they came from and why. However, they slept a few days in a row, and only on the third day they were able to wake up and tell about their unhappy planet Opliea and what had happened to them. Macarena was deeply moved and called them her brother and sister, after which she simply did not give her parents any other choice than to allow them to stay in the guest room of their house. In gratitude, the oplieans began to help Macarena with her learning to music, and soon she was able to go a little higher than some programs and give her own concerts - now she literally felt music with all her heart and soul! Macarena likes to think that she has some kind of supernatural trait that attracts these very aliens, but in fact she is just a human being. However, this is precisely why her idol-style is in dresses in a very opliean style. She also wants to have her own haloes at least as accessories, but still does not know how to make them soar without fixing them on her head. Macarena envies his older brother, but takes great care of him. She also shares the same trait - to perceive Blau as a sworn enemy. Macarena knows little about their problem, but will always support her brother and his solutions. Also, Macarena realized that she had already met the Oplieans earlier - one of them, who was one who just met on the street, Ann, became her best friend. A close relationship was established between them, and Macarena was very upset when the connection with her was broken. After many months of searching, Macarena was finally able to get her friend back, only ... Much has changed. Anne still values Macarena, and they still talk, play and share memories with each other. Concept She is shy, but she can be assertive when she wants. On stage she turns into thorny person. In any case, she is hyperactive, like a child, and a little awkward. * Item - star * Likes - puffy dresses, bodysuits, fluffy things, caramel, bagels, supernatural * Dislikes - being alone, betrayal, creeps, Blau, boring types Etymology * H-16-Macarena - ... Appearance * Hair color - blonde * Headgear - none * Eye color - blue * Earphones - none Relations * SC-122-Sonia - named sister * EC-49-Edgar - named brother * Anne Claire - best friend * Simone Noir * Cupid Rose - friend * Ma Linaa - friend, shadro-guide * MB-115-Blau - enemy * Ma Linaa - friend Voicebank distribution Voice details * Input - romaji encoded and romaji+hiragana aliased * System - Microsoft Windows Voice samples * Large demo: DEMO Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebank, H-16-Macarena. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * B-day - March, 03 * Gallery Macarena Act1.png|CV Macarena_CVVC.png|CVVC Macarena_VCCV.png|VCCV macarena act 1.png macarena macro dream.png macarena spanish.png External links Category:UTAU characters Category:Female vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:Spanish vocals Category:Fractured hope co. Category:Bankon Jam Media UTAU Category:Active characters Category:Belarus voicebanks Category:Spain voicebanks Category:2017 voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded voicebanks Category:Kana aliased voicebanks Category:Romaji aliased voicebanks Category:Triphonic voicebanks Category:Bilingual voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with usage clauses